metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fusion Suit Mechanics
Project 'Fusion Suit Mechanics' reaching final stages of completion. As of right now, this page is in development. I have written the entire Power Suit Mechanics page by hand (with some additions from one or two members...), so that page should give you a certain amount of trust in my ability to write this page. This process will take a little time, but the complete version should be up within the next day or so. :If you do try and start off a few sections of the page, you should know that there is a huge possibility that I might butcher or cannibalize your additions, because I plan for this page to be very copious, precise, and detailed! I'm sorry if it seems that I'm personalizing this page as my own little personal trophy for the site, but I really want it to be perfect, so I'm taking my time. For the rest of you, be patient! It'll be up soon! Armantula513 21:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't write that it is under construction. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Right. I removed that from the article, but is there a problem with it remaining here? If so, I'll remove that too. Progress is coming along rapidly. Armantula513 22:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Nice job! Wow! The fusion suit mechanics page is absolutely amazing!Samuslovr1 01:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. You seem to be giving a compliment to a page that isn't even finished yet! Do I sense a hint of sarcasm? (Sorry. I'm paranoid like that.) Armantula513 02:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I wasn't being sarcastic but I can see why you think so.Samuslovr1 16:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) What I think I think the blue part is metroid skin made by the vaccine :Metroids aren't blue and don't have skin. They have a membrane. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I would imagine it would be most likely the membrane of a Metroid, or perhaps maybe some sort of residue left behind from the X that infected her. Just a theory. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er''''']] {talk/ } 03:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I'm sure that the X-Parasite's residue left all of the Galactic Federation technology behind, too. '''Sarcasm alert level:''AMBER [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Umm, actually no. If that is the case, then I would say the residue was left on her suit only because of the Metroid DNA. Perhaps it is because the DNA prematurely destroyed the X (as in destroyed it before it took full control of Samus). But again, that is only theoretical. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll come back and be serious. If you look at the "skin" schematics under the '''External Plating' section, you'll see a diagram of the layers of this "Skin". And yes, it is official artwork from the Metroid Fusion developers. It has several clear layers, with one layer of perfectly uniform mesh. Even though the Metroids were genetically engineered by the Chozo, I highly doubt that their cell membranes would produce such a perfectly uniform result. Oh, and one side note: Have you noticed the point at the top of the visors of the newer Federation Marine suits? It's reminiscent of the point on the Fusion Suit's helmet. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) fine mario galaxy, it's metroid membrain You should have a link to these articles from Fusion Suit, Power Suit, etc. Otherwise, they won't ever be seen. ChozoBoy 23:39, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I believe that this page links to Metroid Fusion already, but if you think the article needs more links, I will add them. [[User:Armantula513|'''''Arm''antula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You've misunderstood. I meant where this article links FROM, not what it links to. As in placing a link to this article within the Fusion Suit one and possibly others that would be relevant. ChozoBoy 05:10, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : - after all, that's what the "Edit This Page" link is for, isn't it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) toys what would be cool is a fusion suit toy that could actally be played with!